In the Living Quarters of the Men
by China Doll Angel
Summary: After a night with a strange dream Zolo has some interesting thoughts on his captain that he has learned on this endless trip.


**In the Living Quarters of the Men**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters, just the story.

* * *

The stars shined bright upon the darken blue ocean. The uneasy swaying rocked and tossed the ship that was the Going Merry about the sea. On this particular night five men (or four and one reindeer) slept in a small rectangular room all tightly bundled up and cramped together due to size. It should also be mention that the maiden had the master bedroom and therefore the men were not given much for a second choice; after all they were the men.

Two bunked on the two beds (the only beds that should have been there) while one had decided to make a "creative" bed by grabbing a table cloth (from his kitchen) and posting it up with a plaque that read: "Sanji's sleeping quarters". The other, who claimed he was man enough to take anything (though sometimes he wished he hadn't opened his mouth) had been given the floor and the final member of this completed crew (or so they hoped since the next spot for one was the dresser drawer) slept next to the man on the bottom bunk. This worked out perfectly since the man secretly liked having a stuffed animal to sleep with and the small creature was just the right size of his Dropsy the lion from his childhood (which was mysteriously taken from him one day after teasing one too many of the town's boys).

The one at the top bunk and the only one to sleep in 100 percent comfort (minus the captain's quarters, which as was said earlier, occupied) seemed to be having some kind of dream that made him rustle in his sleep, smile and finally bolt up like a lighting bolt in a storm (so that's not original, get over it) wearing a night cap and a men's nightgown.

Suddenly looking around and realizing where he was grinned in excitement at his surroundings, not because the thrill to be back from the sleep fantasy, but to tell his fellow crewmates what had just occurred.

"Guys, guys, you'll never believe what happened!" He spoke loudly in a raspy voice but not from sleep, this was just how he sounded. In fact it didn't even sound like he had been sleeping at all from the way he talked!

The man on the floor, who was the only light sleeper in the whole group poked an eye open and tried to pretend to still be asleep. After all if he ignored the boy long enough, he'd soon give up. The man over by the "hammock" stirred, but had no plans of waking up from a weeny and cooking filled dream

"Guys you won't believe this, I was in a world and there was this girl with pink hair who was really mean and a ninja, but I did find another ninja to join our crew with this really neat mask and we went off on pink elephants and it was so co-"

"Shut up Luffy!" The man on the floor groaned after the boy went talking a mile per second about some dumb dream, because clearly, they had no ninja or pink elephant on board the ship.

"Uh… okay…" the boy got back down and into the sheets pulling the blankets around himself as he continued to think of what had just taken place. "But it was really cool!" He spoke again and loud enough for the other man to hear. "I mean maybe it was telling me something. Maybe we should get a ninja to join… maybe that guys out there waiting for me to find him and he really wants to be here and-"

"Luffy!" He had gotten louder again and once more the man shut him up.

"Alright, fine, but I still think-"

"Yes Luffy we get it you would like a ninja on the ship." What was so great about a ninja anyway? Swordsmen were much cooler!

"I'm just saying…" as the voice died down and into a deep sleep and gradually snoring…

The room was quiet once more with the exceptions of the snoring and moans for weenies. On the journey, whatever journey that was, the man had learned several things about his captain. One was that he never remembered his dreams come morning and two was that while ignoring most people in life worked, it didn't ever seem to work on him and it just became more tolerable over time. Also never leave your toothbrush out.

And the final thing he had learned just by being on this ship was that women were really big bitches…

* * *

This dream is taken from my Naruto story, Confessions of the Heart. Oh and read it if you know what Naruto is because it's really good, just ask Snowboarding Lash! Oh and check out her stuff too 'cause it's good, but not as good as my stuff!

Also SBL, get this I did this all in on setting at 5:00AM in the morning! Can you believe that! I know I have no life...


End file.
